Seconds
by Klamath61
Summary: Carlisle has carried a deep dark secret, one that involves his being able to leave the Volturi. Aro now intends to collect on the promise Carlisle made to him, all those years ago...
1. Chapter 1

Seconds

Chapter 1

Carlisle's Dilemma

Carlisle Cullen had a deep dark secret, one that he managed to keep away from Esme, and even his mind reading son, Edward. Alice had not yet begun to have visions, of what life would be like in the near future because of this hidden folly. Their last meeting with the Volturi had not ended in tragedy. Aro had left word, that they would be coming for a visit soon to discuss other matters. Aro had reminded Carlisle, of a certain matter that they discussed before he had left the Volturi coven many years ago, the promise that he made Aro. At the time, Carlisle agreed, he did not yet have a coven of his own, so therefore the promise made would not affect others. He was wrong. Aro would come now to collect on the bargain they made. He would have to delay a little longer, he was stong enough in mind to be able to keep Edward out of his head, and Alice from seeing too far off in the distance so as not alarm them just yet. He felt that he could reason with Aro they would have to meet in private.

Chapter 2

Aro's Triumph

The door to his Aro's study swung open and in stepped an angry Caius. "You intend to go through with this?" he raised his voice to Aro. Aro smiled at Caius, that only made him angrier. "Of course, we did not come to war, last time, both Carlisle and I know that I have the upper hand, " he replied with an evil grin. "In fact, I will wager that Carlisle is right now, trying to think of a way to bargain with the devil," he told Caius. Caius, sat himself down in front of Aro, "I know in part some of the plans, tell me all." Aro replied, "I will, in due time Caius, when I have had a chance to make my request known to Carlisle and he can not back out of his promise he made to me all of those years ago." Caius leaned forward, and stared into Aro's blood red eyes, he knew he would finally take care of the Cullens, to where they would know their place.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds

Chapter 3 Anticipation

Carlisle announced to his family of Aro's arrival in 3 days time. The family immediately became anxious, Edward approached Carlisle. "What does he want, Carlisle?" he hissed. Carlisle just shook his head, "I don't know, Son," he hated lying to Edward. He had to, for his protection, and for the safety of his family.

Chapter 4 The Arrival

The Volturi arrived on schedule. Alice did foresee their coming, however her visions were clouded, and Edward was not able to read Carlisle's thoughts, he trusted Carlisle he would wait and see. The Cullens arrived early at their Hotel. Carlisle contemplated having everyone stay in their cars. Then he decided, they should greet the Volturi, especially Aro, providing a united front. Showing that they did not fear the Volturi. The moment Carlisle stepped inside the glass doors of the old hotel he was greeted by Alec Volturi. "Ah yes, Carlisle, Aro has been waiting for you, come with me," he said with a smirk on his face.

Carlisle leaned towards Esme, "have everyone, wait here, no matter what happens, know that I love you." He kissed her softly on her lips and then left to follow Alec towards the elevators.

Chapter 5 The Private Meeting

Carlisle was lead inside a small chamber, just outside two big heavy wooden oak doors, the doors swung open, Aro stood alone in the doorway, smiling, "welcome, my old friend." "Please come in," Aro said joyfully. Marcus and Caius were seated, they bid Carlisle greetings. The meeting began abruptly, Aro turned on Carlisle, " you have done the Volturi an injustice, I have allowed your Coven to live comfortly, now I request you fulfill your promise to me," he sneered at Carlisle. He would not plead with Aro, he needed time to reason with him, "Aro when I struck this bargain, there was no one else involved, I had no Coven, no Family." Aro paced the large room, stopping to view a portrait that hung on the wall. "I can see how this will affect certain members, of your **family**."


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds

Chapter 5 Private Meeting (con't)

Namely the males in your Coven, including yourself, Carlisle. Just then Marcus stood to his feet, he turned slowly towards Carlisle, "Esme is such a lovely creature, so serene so beautiful, you are a lucky man for an immortal."

Carlisle felt enraged, he now knew, there was no reasoning with Aro, according to the "Promise", he made Aro all of those years ago, Esme would be given to Marcus, his Second wife, or Second Bride. Something Aro, lovingly referred to as **Seconds. **

**Seconds**, was nothing more than "Right of Way," the Volturi were the only ones who could claim it. Up until now, Aro had not claimed , Seconds on any other Coven that Carlisle knew of.

Carlisle was not prepared for War. Could he raise an army after they found out the fact that he had struck this bargain with Aro, just so he could leave his Coven. Would they be willing to put their lives on the line when they knew he had made arrangements with Aro? What came next was a shock to his system, it was not what he expected. He was informed by Aro to turn over all of the young, desirable , females in his Coven. He snarled at Aro, "what the hell!" He stepped forward, face to face with Aro, realizing Aro's strength it would be over in a flash. Then he stopped short, and said, "Take my hand Aro, I won't embarrass you in front of your _"family." _Aro, knew Carlisle, but now it was Aro's turn to be surprised. Aro, slowly, took, Carlisle's hand, and Carlisle released his pent up anger, on Aro, "_hey, it's not my fault that your wives, go for each other instead of you and Caius," _Aro , stepped back, his eyes full of spite and malevolence, he was in control, "it will be so hard for you to lose Esme, how will you handle it Carlisle?" he went on to say, "have them ready, in 24 hours, that is all I give you to say _arrivederci, _to your _passione, _I warn you Carlisle, do not try to escape. This is what we will expect."


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds

Chapter 6 Time to Think

Carlisle left Aro, and their meeting. He knew now that he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Time to think, time to plan. He thought of everyone in his family. He was reminded of Esme's soft smile. The curve of her lips, and her beautiful eyes. He was struggling to keep Edward out of his head, and the visions away from Alice. It was taxing his strength. It was becoming too much to bear. He made it to the stairs, Alec followed him from behind, he grabbed his shoulder, "remember Aro's words". He jerked his hand, off and simply said, "get the fuck off me." Alec, grimaced, then smiled, "you Cullens are finally getting what you deserve." He turned towards, Alec, and said before heading down, the stairs, "yeah Alec, sounds good, huh? New blood, in your coven, beautiful females?" then he said with a sneer, "I hope Jane, doesn't get jealous, by the way are you still a virgin? By this time he had a wide smile on his face. "Yeah, didn't think so!" Carlisle's voice trailed down the stairs.

Chapter 7 To the Victor the Spoils

Now came the meeting of the Volturi, Aro had called everyone together. He announced that Carlisle Cullen, formerly known as Stregoni Benefici, had made a contract with the Volturi. This contract had allowed him to leave the Volturi. Aro leaned over the antique writing desk and produced, the document with which Carlisle had signed . He revealed its contents.

_I , Stregoni Benefici, hereby wishing to relinquish myself from the servitude of my Masters, the Volturi , and the Lordship, of the brethren, Aro , Caius and Marcus, will hand over any or all females, of my Coven , found desirable to my former Masters. Failing to do so, will result in my death, and the death of any who stand in the way of the House of the Volturi. _

_Signed in blood by own hand, _

_Stregoni Benefici_

Aro placed the document back on the desk, then clasped his hands together. Carlisle has been given 24 hours in which hand over all of the women in his Coven. I warn all of you that they will be more than a handful. We have already told Carlisle, that his dear sweet Esme, will be given as Second Bride to Marcus. That will be the worst blow of all. Now, Caius, "do you accept Alice Cullen, as your **Second**?" To the amazement of everyone, Caius, smiled, "Oh, yes, sweet Alice so lovely, I shall be honored." He then continued, "how I have envied Jasper, all these long years."

You could have a pin drop to the floor, Aro moved away from the desk, was it to be the sexy blonde, Rosalie, or the awkward, but yet beautiful brunette Bella for their Ancient Master. They looked one to another. Rosalie was stunning, she dressed with flair. Yet she was _aggressive._ They waited. Marcus, was content with his lot. Everyone could see. Caius had an amused look on his face. Finally Aro, spoke, "I have always favored _Blondes."_ So, it was over , he finally made his decision, Jane wondered out loud, "Oh, what will happen to poor, Bella?" Aro turned quickly on his heel, and laughed, "Oh, Jane, no my Dear, I was just day dreaming, I am afraid that Rosalie Hale will take a little more energy than your Master has." He replied, gently so as not to upset Jane, in an ever so soft voice, "I am claiming Right of Way, over Edward Cullen's bride, _**Mi **__I__**sabela**__." _This alarmed, Caius, he jumped to his feet. "Aro you would be better off with

Rosalie, she has no given powers." he continued, Bella Cullen can be dangerous.

"Caius, Bella Cullen will no longer exist, in her place will be _Isabela Volturi, _I hereby declare that she will be my **Second. **


	5. Chapter 5

Seconds Chapter 7

The Fourth Bride And He Never Saw it Coming…..,

Just then Aro announced to everyone that the meeting was over. They needed to discuss their plans for the fourth female in the Cullen Coven. He returned to be seated between, Caius and Marcus. The discussion began regarding a beautiful blonde female. "I think you are making a mistake, Aro, Bella Cullen or whatever you wish to call her, she will turn on you, Caius was adamant. Aro replied, "I know this upsets you Caius,she will come my way, eventually, we are immortal, we have plenty of time. " he went on to say, "Now what to do with Rosalie Hale, I have needed to pay a certain member of my staff, for being an excellent guard." Marcus shunned what Aro was going to say next, certainly he could not see this happening. Felix Volturi was the best of Aro's guards the strongest, he knew how Felix felt about Rosalie Hale. He himself could not see this union happening. For certain obvious reasons. It seemed he was going to have to voice his opinions.

Aro then told Marcus and Caius, who was going to have the honour of Rosalie Hale it made perfect sent to him, Felix, he would be able to put her in her place when need be. "Excellent choice Aro," Caius said. Marcus stood to his feet, "No, I do not approve," he replied. "Felix, is an excellent guard as you state, Aro, he has brute strength," he continued, "even though it makes perfect sense for you to give this beauty to a _**beast, **_like Felix, and Aro you of all know this to be the truth, let us just say that Felix's tastes run wild, given Rosalie's past, may I say he rather likes it _rough. _I protest this union." Caius and Aro , looked at one another, this was the first time in a long time that Marcus had stood his ground on such an important matter. He then said to Aro, "I believe that my gift does have some precedence in this matter, Rosalie needs to be given to"….., he let his voice trail off, purposely, "_**Alec,**_ I find this to be a more suitable match, and it is high time, the boy, can not be tied to his Sister forever, he needs to move on, it is starting to become quite annoying." Now, not only did Aro and Caius stare at Marcus, their mouths seemed to be open. Caius replied, "You can not be serious, " Marcus, then said, "You doubt my powers, Caius?" Aro not wanting to see an argument erupt between the two, Aro would relent. He had known about Jane and Alec for years, he had let it go on, they slept in the same quarters. He did not want to peer that far into their lives. He needed both of their powers, what he had not known was how much it irritated Marcus. Marcus had requested to see an end to it. Aro would oblige. From this day forward, he would begin to prepare Alec for his mating with Rosalie. He then said to Marcus, "I understand now, Marcus, your powers are important to us, Rosalie Hale shall be given to Alec." Marcus acknowledged, "Thank you, Aro, it is appreciated." "Your are welcome, Marcus, he returned."

Aro turned to Caius and Marcus, "I declare this meeting has been adjurned." Aro then went to the double doors, "he stepped outside, and saw Jane. "Jane dear, please bring your Brother here." Jane replied to her Master, "Alec has gone downstairs, but I will retrieve him, Aro, it is important?" Nothing serious, my dear, Aro lied . It would be a life altering change for both of them.

Aro went back inside the room, Marcus then said, "I should be the one to tell him, Aro, I am adamant about this." Aro smiled, "No Marcus, it is I who am adamant, when the boy arrives, I will let him know what is expected of him." Marcus said, "If you need my help during the discussion, do let me know." Aro replied, "I value your opinion as always, Marcus." Just then the doors opened both Jane and Alec stepped inside. "Ah there you are, Alec, Jane my dear thank you, I need to speak with your Brother privately, will you excuse us, Aro told her. Jane then left the room. "Come here, Alec," he said calmly to him. Alec stood directly in front of them, Alec had supposed they were going to give him orders on how to procure the females, Alec already knew his part. He would mesmerize them, place them in trances, except Bella, she would have to be handled with brute strength. He was totally unprepared. Aro stood up and faced Alec, "it has come to light, that you have not paired up yet, Alec, taken a female, as your own. This is important if you are in a coven like ours. Myself, Marcus and Caius agree that the fourth Bride shall be given to you. It is quite an honour." Aro stood back, waiting for Alec's reply, Alec was stunned he remembered Carlisle's sharp words, "_are you still a virgin, Alec? _Contrary to what everyone might have thought, Alec, and Jane were close, they confided in one another they shared a special bond with each other. But they did not share that _closeness. _He was filled with rage, the tables were turned on him now. "What have I done, Aro tell me, so I can make it right! Aro only sympathized with him, "Yes, I know, she might be a handful, but you will be able to keep her under control Alec." Alec raised his voice, to Aro, this was forbidden. "She is horrid, a stupid cow, she's arrogant, she's vain, I won't mate with her, Aro. Aro grabbed Alec by his shoulders, "do not speak to me like this Alec, calm yourself, the decision has been made, from this day forward you can no longer sleep in your Sister's quarters. I am so sorry." Alec, looked at the floor away from Aro, "I've done nothing wrong, Aro, why am I being punished?" Seeing that Aro did need his help. Marcus finally told the boy, "Alec, in the days when you were young, marriages were arranged, your family has arranged this marriage for you, if you need to blame someone, blame me, I am the one who convinced Aro, if that makes it easier for you., I saw that you were the suitable match for Rosalie Hale." Alec always believed Marcus to be an intellect, a learned man, most brilliant and above reproach. He had the gift for knowing about relationships. What could Alec do but consent to his own demise. Finally he told Aro, "Master, your will is my will, but I can not face my Sister just yet." Aro understood, and said to him, "then we shall not tell just yet, that could prove most disastrous." Alec then said in an exhausted voice, "may I be excused, Master?" Aro replied, "yes, my boy please." Aro, then turned his back to Caius and Marcus, his thoughts were on Carlisle and what he was doing right at this moment, he sent Demetri to keep and eye on the Cullens. He was now ready to put his plans into action, he had been waiting on this for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Seconds

Chapter 8 Felix, Frustrated….,

Aro had never broken a promise, when it came to Felix. He made sure Felix got the pick of the litter when it came to warm, fresh bodies. Felix quickly rose in the Volturi guard. Aro could see his willingness, to take on a challenge, his loyalty was unquestionable. Perhaps, that is why his jaw dropped to the floor when Aro announced, that Rosalie Hale would not be pairing with him. He had practically, said, that Rosalie was his when they left Volterra. His "doll baby" would belong to someone else, he had always, found her enticing, she was beautiful, but deadly, she could beat the shit out of anything that stood in her way. Aro's voice, was cold, "I am so sorry Felix, you thought I choose Bella Cullen, so you could have Rosalie, please forgive me," he continued, "we had all thought this was better for her." That last comment pissed Felix off. "She coulda handled herself with me, Aro,", Aro smiled, "there were certain members of my House, that felt she should not have to, once again my condolences, I will make this up to you."

"Sure thing, Aro, " Felix walked out of the room. "Shit," he said once he was outside of the double doors, now he was mad. He was owed, alright, that would have been sweet payment. He would have to wait for the right moment, the right time, who knew?

Chapter 9 The Day of Reckoning

Carlisle, went to Esme, and told her to take, everyone back to the house. Esme wanted some answers, he looked into her eyes, " I have betrayed all of us." he went on, "you will hate me, for the rest of your life, and I will love you for the rest of mine., I will be gone, for awhile, I need to go and talk to some people." The people Carlisle was referring to, was the **Wolf Pack**, Jacob and Sam, their brood. He would need their strength if he was going to carry out, his last plan. He knew that he might no longer have a Coven. He needed to move quickly.

He found Jacob Black, with his granddaughter Renesmee, he leaned over to her, and told her she needed to go home. After the long fatigue, Jacob was able to read his thoughts, his answer, "hell no, you made a pact with this demon, it's your problem, not Bella's or anyone elses." Just then, Sam, came up to them. Seeing the strain, on Carlisle's face, Sam was worried, he too , knew within an instant. "Don't be so quick to judge, he saved your life, we owe him." Carlisle, turned to them, "I am certainly not asking for anyone's pity, I just want you to subdue Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, to keep them from getting killed, they can snap my neck, later, I'll deserve it. Will you help me?" Jacob walked away, wanting to tell Edward, Sam could hear his thoughts. He ran over and grabbed him. "No, these cold ones will kill everyone if they don't get what they want, that includes, Renesmee. The whole family, we should know better than anyone. " Carlisle informed Jacob, that Renesmee was not part of the original "bargain," by right, she belongs to Carlisle since she was born into his Coven, but the Volturi will take revenge, if they do not get what is owed to them.

Jacob Black turned on Carlisle Cullen, "Dr. Cullen after this is over I never want to see your face again." Sam, said in a low voice, "just tell me when and where."


End file.
